Notting Hill
by Neo-Virgo
Summary: Based on the wonderful movie Notting Hill. Hermione Granger is a famous actress and Ron Weasly is a Travel book shop owner. Fate will bring them together in a place called Notting Hill.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the plot, it belongs to the people who own Notting Hill.

A/N - This is based on that wonderful movie _Notting Hill_, it is of course a R/Hr, the best shipper there is. Some of the scenes may be different to accommodate the background of Ron and Hermione, but I'll try to be faithful to the movie as much as I can. Chapter 1 will start on Ron's point of view, but it will change to back and forth , sometimes 1st person, and sometimes 3rd person. Enjoy!!!!

If you are kind and generous, Please Review!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!

**__**

Notting Hill

Prologue

Her name is known all over the world, muggle world and the wizard world alike. My friend and I of course know her as well, but on a more personal note. Well actually, I _knew _her on a more personal note. I haven't seen her for 8 yrs after our graduation, but I have seen her on billboards, magazines, newspapers, anywhere you can think of. She's everywhere. If you ask me 10 yrs ago, if I thought that brainy, book - loving, studious and hard-working Hermione Granger would be a rich and famous actress, I would have laughed at your face. Well, I guess times change, people change. She is a celebrity, as Snape would say. Many people rarely remember her as the brainy, studious, hard-working girl, but as the beautiful, rich and famous actress. I preferred the brainy, studious, hard -working and beautiful girl instead. I would still picture her that way, the way she looked on graduation day, when she, to nobody's surprise, was the valedictorian of our class. She looked beautiful, and that's the way I would remember her now. 

I live in a small muggle city by the name of Notting Hill. It close to the burrow and is a relatively quiet neighborhood. For my occupation, I own a book shop, specifically a travel book shop. I know, I know, Ron Weasly and books, those words were practically never used together in one sentence, except if Hermione is badgering me with studying back at Hogwarts. I understand that it would be a shock that I like books, but to tell you the truth, I have grown attached to books, all because of Hermione of course, who else? 

After hearing her yelling at me to study and read in the 6th year, I decided to give it a try, and to my surprise books don't bite. I never told anyone though, not even Hermione, I had a reputation to maintain at school. After the 6th year, I would sneak in to the library between classes and read them in the common room at night. My favorite kinds of books where about distant places. I never went anywhere past England and I always wish I could travel. I got absorbed into those books, which eventually led me to own a small travel book shop. Of course, that revelation led to some shocks from my family and more teasing from Fred and George, but it was worth it. 

My travel book shop is located at the end of a busy street, in which tiny stores would emerge in the early morning and disappear at night. My book shop wasn't the most profitable, but it earned enough to pay the bills and my living expenses. But one day, my life would change with a sound of a ring.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N - I hope you liked the Prologue to continue reading the story. Enjoy!

Please by kind and Review!!!!! 

**__**

Notting Hill

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Notting Hill and inside a small travel book shop, a man by the name of Ron Weasly and his employee Neville Longbottom is discussing a financial problem.

"Neville, I think we might have to cut back on our expenses this month, we barely made our payments this month"

" I know Ron but you don't have to pay me back until this store is making money again!, Cheer up Ron, let's get some butterbeer, I know a wizard's pub down an alley"

" Better made it half a butterbeer instead"

"Sure, I'll be back"

As Neville left the store, Ron pondered on his financial problem until he heard a ring. It was the sound that the door makes when it is opened or closed. He didn't look up at the door because he thought it was Neville, but upon hearing no voice, he looked up to see a woman wearing muggle clothing: a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She was also wearing a hat with dark sunglasses. She was just browsing through the stacks of books, when he saw on his surveillance camera that a man just slid a book down his trousers. He eventually when to the back of the store to approach the thief and ask him kindly for the book.

"Sir, can I please have the book in your trousers?"

"What book in my trousers?"

"The book you have in your trousers, I saw you from there." Pointing at the camera on the top corner of the wall. 

"I don't have a book in my trousers"

" I saw you put a book down your trousers, if you want I can call the police and let them check instead"

" Ok, what if there is a book down my trousers?"

"Then you would take it out and place it back on the counter, I'll be waiting for you outside"

Ron walked back outside and soon following him was the so-called thief. He then placed the book on the counter and preceded to walk out of the store until he spotted the lady.

"Hi, are you who I think you are?"

" Well, who do you think I am sir?" answered the lady.

" Can I have you autograph?" the man said holding out a piece of paper.

" Um. . Sure, your name is. ."

" It's Ralph"

"Ok Ralph, here"

"Thank you, do you want my phone number?"

" Tempting, Tempting, but no" And the man preceded to walk out of the store. While this was happening, Ron was watching this in his surveillance television he has on the counter. He had a clue to who she was, but still wasn't sure. The lady began to come out from the back of one of the shelves and started to walk towards the front of the store. She picked up a book from a shelf and glanced at it.

"Oh, you don't want that book, the author actually did not go to China."

"It's ok"

"But this book," holding u pa novel sized book, "is very good, I do believe that the author actually went to China."

"Thanks but I'll take this one"

"Sure, sure, here," taking the previous novel sized book "take this book as a free gift."

"Thanks" As she started to go out the door she turned around and said, "By the way, do I know you from somewhere?"

" Um… probably not, I don't know much people."

"Oh. You reminded me of someone I knew at school that's all. He also had red hair." With that statement she walked out of the shop and out into the relatively busy street. Ron stared blankly at the spot where she had just stood until another ring shook him out of his reverie. It was Neville.

"Here you are, half a butterbeer and half for me. Ron, is something wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."

" I think I did, I swear that I saw her, but no it can't be, wait a second." Ron pulled out a receipt that the lady had signed. As he looked at the lady's signature, his eyes widened as big as dinner plates and his jaw dropped.

"Ron! What's wrong? What are you looking at?"

"It was her! She was here and I was too bloody blind to see. Great Wizards! I can't believe I didn't recognize her!!"

"Who??"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger!!"

"Hermione as here, when?"

" Just a few minutes before you arrived. She was browsing through the books and purchased some. Holy Wizards!! I can't believe I missed her, I'll never see her again!"

" Wow! This calls for another butterbeer, no lets make it more daring, pumpkin juice!"

"Sure, I'll go and get it."

With that Ron exited his store and onto the streets of Notting Hill. He arrived at the wizard pub and ordered two cups of pumpkin juice to go. After receiving his pumpkin juice he preceded to walk back to his store; however, being preoccupied with his thought of Hermione, he didn't look at where he was going until he bumped into someone.

"Bloody Hell!! I'm so sorry" Ron said looking at the person he ran into. Ironically it was the lady from the shop.

"Oh Wizards!! I've got pumpkin juice all over me!" 

"Look, if you just come to my flat across the street, you can get yourself all cleaned up."

"What do you mean across the street, give it to me in inches, feet, miles!" 'Just like Hermione to ask for measurements' thought Ron.

"It's about 30 feet, it's that flat with the blue door Hermione" Ron said pointing to his flat.

"Fine, lead me there"

They quickly crossed the street and into Ron's flat. Ron went ahead and tried to clean up the mess in his flat while Hermione look at the photographs on his wall to hopefully know the identity of this man. One picture stood out among the rest. It was a picture of the man and two other people, a bushy-haired girl and a raven-haired man. Her eyes grew wide as she recognize the picture and of course the identity of the man. Ron just finished tidying his flat and walked into the living room where Hermione was when he saw her looking at their graduation picture with a wide expression. 

She saw him come in and said, 

"Ron. Ron, it that you?"

A/N - I hope you have been liking this story, I know that the story is a bit different from the movie, but I hope it is still good. Next, Hermione talks with Ron, and meets Harry!!!

Be kind and Review!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N - I want to thank all the people who reviewed. I really appreciate your opinions on this story. I am really glad that you like this story and I will try very hard to update ever two to three days. Once a again thanks!!!! And Review this chapter also!!!!

A/N - This chapter will be on Hermione's point of view, I thought it would be nice to see her side of the story also. I know I told you that you would meet Harry in this chapter, but I thought it was better to see from Hermione's point of view. Next chapter, I promise. Enjoy!!!!!!!

****

Notting Hill

Chapter 2

When I hear the words, London, England, one word comes to my mind: Home. England has been my home since my every first breath till I was 17 yrs old. I still call it my home, although I don't live there anymore. I live in the U. S instead. I guess my occupation beckons me to Hollywood, where I live now. My life after Hogwarts changed dramatically. I became an actress to everyone's surprise. I guess everyone thought that I would be a scientist, chemist or a doctor. I guess I should have followed what everyone thought was my destiny, but I didn't. I'm not saying that I don't like to act, I love it. But there are times where I wish I was living the life which was destined for me, at least I won't be mobbed every time I step out of my house. I'm used to it now. It a regular occurrence, a routine even. I know what you are wondering, how did the studious, library - loving Hermione transformed herself into a rich and famous actress. It all started one month before my Hogwarts graduation. . . . .

__

It was a beautiful day in Hogsmeade as hundreds of 7th year students pile in and out of the stores. Today was a special day, because three heroes emerged from the wizarding world: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger. Their bravery led to the destruction and end of the once mighty Lord Voldemort. 

_A celebration is being held in their honor at The Three Broomsticks by mostly every 7th year, with the exception of the Slytherins. As you walk into The Three Broomsticks, you would be able to see a very crowded pub, mostly occupied by eager grads. But off to the corner, at the very last table, you would see the three heroes, sitting be themselves. They act as if nothing happened, as if it was just a regular day. As you look closer, you would see Harry and Ron trying their best to help Hermione with her graduation speech._

"Um…, I think I need a comma there and there, but not there. This adjective is too simple, I need to find a better one."

"Hermione, if you make the words any more complicated, they would have to sell dictionaries during your speech." Ron said.

"Fine, I still think it is quite short, don't you think so Harry?"

"I think is a good amount of pages, Hermione. Everyone knows you are smart, you don't have to show them in a speech." The Raven-haired boy said.

"What he is trying to say is, to cut it down to two pages, Bloody Hell Hermione, you have fifteen pages!!"

" No one asked your OPINION RON!" Hermione bellowed.

"I'M JUST SPEAKING FOR THE MAJORITY OF THE PEOPLE, HERMIONE!" Ron yelled back.

Harry stayed quiet as another routine fight was starting to erupt. He was used to this, they would cool down later. He was shook from his thoughts when he heard a door slam. Apparently, Hermione just left. While a red-faced Ron stood staring at the spot previously occupied by Hermione. Once again, it is very routine to have a Ron and Hermione fight end this way.

"Damn it Harry! Why does it always end this way?"

"Maybe it's a way of showing your feelings to each other" Harry whispered, more to himself than to anyone else. However, Ron heard him.

"What did you say?"

"I think you like each other and you show it by fighting with each other!"

"I think you're right Harry."

Outside, Hermione is replaying the scene in The Three Broomstick and talking to herself.

"Why does he have to be that way? He thinks everything is a game!" She kept walking and mumbling to herself without looking at where she was walking. She continued to walk until she bumped into a person.

"He doesn't understand anything, he is such a bloody bast--, Ouch!"

"Sorry, I was looking for someone when I bumped into you, or actually you to me."

Hermione looked up to see a man in his forties wearing a robe like suit. She didn't even noticed him looking at her until she heard him talking to her.

"Hello? Hello?" said the man while waving his hand over her eyes. "Aren't you Hermione Granger?"

"Uh? Oh! Yah, I am. Can I help you?" Hermione said.

" Actually, yes. Yes, you can. I should introduce myself first, I am Kyle Whitman. I work for the American Wizard Agency. My company has sent me to Hogsmeade in search for a new rising star in acting. Thank my lucky stars, I think I found what I'm searching for."

"Where?"

"Right in front of me."

"What???????"

" I think you have a very good potential to be a star. Haven't you ever consider yourself as an actress, a rich and famous actress. I can help you get there."

"I…I …really never thought about it before. I … always thought I would be a doctor or something."

" Well, I think you should try it. Here, it's an address to a local inn. Owl me when you have thought over it. I really think you should try it. Here are some parchments on the details of the agency. Think about it ok? I think you could be the one."

With that he left her standing there staring at the parchment like someone who has been petrified.

Well, I think you know what happened after that. After reading the parchments and researching the agency, just to be sure of course, it sounded very convincing. I guess the idea of being an actress intrigued me. As a child, I would pretend to be an actress, but when I received my Hogswart letter, all my childish pretending went away. After having battling an intense internal battle. I finally sent the owl to confirm my agreement. I never told Harry or Ron, no matter how much I wanted to sometimes. To tell you the truth I didn't think I would make it very far, I thought I would try acting and if it won't work out, I'll come back. I guess I was wrong on that also. Kyle replied the day before graduation and told me that I will have to go with him the night of graduation. I had to agree. So the night of the graduation, I left. It was probably the biggest mistakes of my life. I don't regret going with Kyle, I regret not telling Harry and Ron or even worst, never tried to contact them. Every time I try to write a letter to Ron or Harry, I would choke and stop, I couldn't do it. I was afraid that they might hate me.

A few months ago, an English director called Kyle, who is my agent now, and sent over a script to me. After reading the script, I loved it and accepted the leading role. What I didn't know was the shooting would take place in England, Notting Hill, England to be exact. But I knew that I would not meet Ron or Harry there, there were probably living in London.

After arriving at Notting Hill, I decided to look around the city and see if I could find any book shops, specifically a travel book shop. I needed books on China, for my next assignment. To my luck, I found a small travel book shop and walked in. I was browsing through shelves of books until a man stopped me and asked for my autograph, which I gladly gave him. Then the most unexpected thing happened, Ron, or who I thought was Ron, told me that the book I held in my hand wasn't really the best, because the author didn't really go to China. However, the book he held in his hand was a good book. I was just staring at him, he looked so much like Ron, I had to ask him. So when I was walking out of the door I asked him, "By the way, do I know you from somewhere?"

" Um… probably not, I don't know much people."

"Oh. You reminded me of someone I knew at school that's all. He also had red hair." 

And with that I left not knowing I 'd meet him once more. 

I was thinking to myself, as always, and not looking where I was going. I knew where I was going, but wasn't looking, it's a bad habit. I wasn't shaken from my thoughts when I bumped into someone, again. This always happen to me. To my luck, I got pumpkin juice all over me also. When I looked up to see who it was, it was the man from the travel book store. 

"Bloody Hell!! I'm so sorry" The mans said, sounding much like the Ron she knew.

"Oh Wizards!! I've got pumpkin juice all over me!" I said stupidly.

"Look, if you just come to my flat across the street, you can get yourself all cleaned up."

"What do you mean across the street, give it to me in inches, feet, miles!" I said, he may look like Ron, but he still could be a stranger.

"It's about 30 feet, it's that flat with the blue door Hermione" He said.

"Fine, lead me there" Was all I said, as we walked to his flat. I pondered on what he called me, he said Hermione, was he really Ron? But then again, most everyone would know my name.

When we walked into his flat, he hurried and clean his small, but comfortable flat. I stayed in the living room. While he was scurrying around the flat, I took the opportunity to look at some photographs. The first photograph I looked told me all the answers, it basically shocked me, it was moving. That wasn't the part that shocked me the most, now I knew he was a wizard. What shocked me the most was that he had our graduation picture, the only picture where there are only three copies. Now in know that this man who owns the travel book shop was Ron. When I made my startling revelation, he walked into the living room. The only words that cam mouth of my mouth was, 

"Ron. Ron, it that you?"

A/N - I know this chapter was boring, but I thought it would be a good idea to write what Hermione thinks and some background info. I also know that this is not in the movie, well I just want to say that not every detail will be from the movie, but the main point of this story will be. I hope you will review!!! I'll try to post up the next chapter soon!!!!!!

Thanks!!!!!! Be kind, Review!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N - Here is at chapter with Harry!!!!! Ok, he is the roommate of Ron, but unlike that movie, he won't be as stupid. Once again, thanks for your continual reviews. I appreciate them a lot. Thanks again!!!!!! Be kind, Please Review!!!!!

**__**

Notting Hill

Chapter 3

Inside the city of Notting Hill, two long, lost friends reunite and soon to be complete with an appearance from the last friend. 

"Ron. Ron, it that you?" Hermione said, rather stupidly, because she obviously knew the answer to that question.

"Yeah, it's me, I thought you knew when I bumped into you on the street?" Ron said.

"Oh, I had some speculations, but I wasn't sure." She answered. For a few minutes, silence engulfed them and an awkward silence filled the air. It was broken by a sound of a door opening.

"Hey Weasley! I have this great story to tell you that would make you balls turn into raisins!" said the man who just came in. He walked straight through the living room and into the kitchen without noticing Hermione there. Ron looked at Hermione, Hermione looked at Ron, then they both looked towards the kitchen.

"Hey Weasley! Are you home or what? You need to restock your refrigerator, it's empty!" said the man. "The least you can do is to supply some food to your best friend after he comes home from Auror duty! Ah! Yes!" he said as he spotted some chocolate frogs and a can of butterbeer at the back of the fridge. He preceded to walk into the living room, but stopped in his tracks when he saw that there was a visitor. 

All three looked at each other with silence, broken by the sound of a can dropping on the floor. 

"Holy Wizards!! Hermione, is that you?" said the man.

"Harry?, Oh my gosh! It is you!" said Hermione as they hugged each other while Ron looked at the scene unfolding in front of him. After a few minutes, they parted and sat down on the couch adjacent to the recliner in which Ron was sitting in.

" Never in a million years would I think of meeting you here, Hermione!" Harry said.

"I know, I know, but I was signed to make a movie here and I was shopping through Notting Hill when I arrived at Ron's book shop." said Hermione, looking happier than ever now that she is reunited with her best friends. "Is it true? Ron? You own a book shop?" she said with a smile tugging on her lips.

"Well, yeah. I know, it's weird, but I rather enjoy books, travel books to be exact." Ron said.

"Well, wizards!, I never thought I would hear those words ever coming out of your mouth." Hermione said astonished. Awkward silence once again filled the air, finally broken by Harry.

"So, Hermione, I guess I would be speaking for everyone, when I say, where the wizards did you go after graduation?" Harry asked.

"Well, where should I begin? Ok, it started on the day of the party in Hogsmeade. . ." answered Hermione as she recounts all that has happened to her to that very day. All three friends talked about their lives and reminiscing about their days in Hogwarts, basically taking about their past. They talked until it was late in the afternoon and Hermione realized that she had to go and Harry said that he had to take a bath after sleeping in the woods for several days while on assignment. They all bid their goodbyes and hope to meet again when there is time in their busy schedule, or at least in Hermione's and Harry's schedule. Hermione would start shooting the next day, and Harry has another assignment in three days.

"I missed this. When we can just talk and laugh about our past adventures. I missed you guys a lot. I wish I continue to stay in contact with you guys." Hermione said while she was being lead to the door by Ron.

" I know, it's good to have you back Hermione, I hope we can come up with a schedule so we can do this again." Ron said.

"Yeah, but not for quite a while, shooting can be hectic and can last for months. I will try to visit you and Harry sometimes." Hermione said.

"Please do try, I'm usually at the shop or at home. I guess I'll see you, till next ti.." Ron tried to say, but was stopped by a kiss from none other than Hermione. It was soft and sweet, just like he always imagined. It only lasted for a few seconds before they parted. They looked into each others eyes for a split second before she left, leaving a dumbstruck Ron behind, just as Harry was coming out of the shower.

"Now, I can tell you my story, better sit down, it might shock you." said Harry with a mischievous smile on his face.

A/N - I know it was short, but I hope you still like it, any review will be fine. I **_hope_** to have the next chapter out soon. I have so much homework and projects, but I thank you for your continuous support and reviews. Be Kind, Review!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
